Ancient City Battleship
After Shi Yan fixed formations on sixteen mountains, all sixteen mountains collapsed while explosions reverberated in that massive pit. Vaguely, something slowly emerged.The massive pit was larger than ten mu and it seemed to be almost bottomless. The subterranean gravity inside the pit was hundreds or even one thousand times stronger than gravity on the surface. Even Na Xin who was at Ethereal God Realm didn't dare to jump in rashly. Each of the sixteen mountains had the Myriad Weighty Stone as its core. The mountains acted like a load of a lever. Once they sank deep underground because of the Myriad Weighty Stone and the heavy gravity, their falling momentum would be terrifying. In the tremendous thunderclaps, sixteen mountains pounded on the ground like giant iron hammers. Then, sixteen mountains disappeared, sinking deeply into the earth. Sixteen massive holes appeared strangely as if they kept some stunning secrets.A group of grand, imposing palaces slowly emerged from that massive pit. This group of palaces was around ten mu. Each of the palaces was made of Myriad Weighty Stone with carvings of complex and inexplicable patterns and drawings. They seemed to hide some marvelous secrets. Those palaces were built long, long time ago, and they had been buried underground for an unknown period. Dust and ashes covered everything. The gravity around the palaces was also intimidating. The group of grand palaces emerged completely from the deep pit. They were now situated above that pit. Earth and stones around the massive pit moved toward the center and compacted together, supporting the palaces. At this moment, the huge pit had disappeared, turning into a strange foundation for that group of palaces. The city walls of the palaces were as black as ink, and there were four gateways. The palaces looked like massive cubes, dozens of meters high. Each of the gateways was wide open, revealing four spacious roads leading to the inside of the palaces. However, these roads were magical. Unlike the other areas, they didn't have the extreme gravity. The palaces were bizarre indeed. Except for the four roads leading to the inside of the city, the gravitational field elsewhere was present and several hundreds of times heavier than the natural ground. However, standing on any spot on the roads would save people from the terrible gravity. History This ancient city is a battleship fabricated by the very First Pavilion Master. Elder had stolen it. That year, the First Pavilion Master had fabricated himself a strange battleship, which looked like a city moving in the void of the endless sea of stars. That city was the symbol of the First Pavilion Master. The Elder who took the Canon and ran away was the key captain that drove the battleship. During that internal war, he activated the battleship and ran away, disappearing from Agate Star Area. Items * Thousand Fold Lotus * Myriad Weighty Stone * Skull of Evil Dragon * Life Ancient Tree See Also * Potion and Tool Pavilion Category:Locations